weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Jose (2005)
Tropical Storm Jose was a short-lived tropical storm that formed in the Bay of Campeche, and made landfall in Mexico. Jose was the tenth named storm of the record-breaking 2005 Atlantic hurricane season. Jose caused $45,000,000 in damage (2005 USD), and caused 8 fatalities; 6 direct, and 2 indirect. Jose on August 22, near landfall http://img133.imageshack.us/img133/9580/tropicalstormjosekl0.png Formation August 22, 2005 Dissipation August 23, 2005 Highest winds 60 mph Lowest pressure 998 mbar Deaths 6 direct, 2 indirect Damages none Areas affected Central Mexico Meteorological History http://img133.imageshack.us/img133/3879/tropicalstormjosetrackgq7.png On August 17, a tropical wave moved off the coast Africa (this wave was possibly the one that spawned Tropical Depression Ten earlier in the month) moved into the central Carribean Sea and began to organize. As the wave moved towards the Yucatan Peninsula, convection gradually increased. The wave weakened after its passage through the Yucatan Peninsula, and it entered the Bay of Campeche on August 21 with very little convection left. However, early in the morning of August 22, due to extremely favorable upper-level conditions, the wave developed enough convection to be classified as Tropical Depression Eleven, while located 110 miles east of Veracruz, Mexico. The depression moved to the west after forming, and it became Tropical Storm Jose just six hours after forming. Models had difficulty forcasting Jose, with some models calling for Jose to stall offshore. This never occured, and Jose instead continued moving to the west, strengthening to its peak of 60 mph winds on August 23. Also on August 23, Jose made landfall in the state of Veracruz. Also, as Jose made landfall, an eye was beginning to develop within the cyclone's center. After landfall, Jose quickly weakened, and it dissipated over the mountains of central Mexico that afternoon, only 24 hours after forming. Preparations Mexico: Since Jose formed so close to land, there was a less than 9 hour lead time on the Tropical Storm Warning that was issued on August 22 for the Veracruz coastline. As Jose intensified, the warning area extended further south, but was cancelled on August 23. The National Hurricane Center said that the main threat from Jose would be its flooding rains, due to other cyclones hitting in the season. Impact Mexico Jose damaged crops, highways, as well as homes throughout its path, flooding districts in several cities in the state of Veracruz, with 80,000 people having to be put in shelters. The government of Veracruz estimated that Jose caused approximately $45,000,000 in damage (2005 USD). Also, approximately 120 municipalities were affected by rains from Jose. However, the majority of Jose's damage was limited to these areas: Martínez de la Torre, Misantla, Nautla, San Rafael, Vega de la Torre, Actopan, Cardel and Úrsulo Galván. Also, damage to the highway infrastructure is estimated at $33,000,000 (2005 USD). Also, Jose damaged at least 16 homes and about 60,000 acres of land used for cattle. Also, over 103,000 acres of various crops, which include sugar cane, bananas, and corn, were flooded by Jose's heavy rainfall. Also, many boats were lost as a result of Jose. Also, 90 active medical brigades were sent to the region, in order to reduce the risk of infection in the areas affected by Jose. Jose caused 8 fatalities; 6 direct, and 2 indirect. All of the deaths were associated with mudslides that Jose had caused due to its heavy rainfall it dumped on the area. Naming and Records When Jose formed on August 22, it was the earliest that the tenth storm had ever formed in the history of the Atlantic basin, beating the record that was previously held by Tropical Storm Jerry of the 1995 season by 1 day. Also, this was the third time the name Jose had been used to name a tropical cyclone in the Atlantic basin. Since Jose caused minimal impacts throughout its short life, the name was not retired by the World Meteorological Organization in the Spring of 2006, and thus it is on the list of names to be used for the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2005 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Jose_%282005%29